Fukukaichou wa Maid-sama!
by LeAwesomeOne IX
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge, Ice Prince, Vice President of the Student Council. Famous among the females for his grades and good looks. Hated by others for his arrogance and apathethic attitude. Also, Lulu, employee of the Geass Maid Cafe. What happens when one Suzaku Kururugi, the school jock, finds out? AU; YAOI; SuzaLulu; Inspired by Maid-sama (but does not follow its storyline)
1. Prologue

**Title: Fukukaichou wa Maid-sama! (I was in between that and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Maid)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T (might be raised in later chapters)**

**Warning: Yaoi, Suzaku x Lelouch. Grammatical errors and typos. I'm not perfect and I have NO beta. Should I get one?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**IX: Second story, go easy on me! Okay, I'm kinda surprised nobody thought of this. So, this idea is entirely ORIGINAL! I'm disappointed, though. THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH MAID!LELOUCH IN THE FANDOM! I need more maid goodness. Hehe...**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue: It All Began When..._

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi. 17 years old. Male. Ashford Academy's Number One Athlete. Represents the academy for running, soccer and basketball. Skilled in many other sports. Intellect could be considered as average; just enough to stay in the first class. Has a huge circle of friends, befriending almost every single student. Cheerful, optimistic, likable.

Lelouch Lamperouge. 17 years old. Male. Ashford Academy's (Ice) Prince. Student Council Vice President. Top student of his year, possibly the entire school. Crush of 90% of the girls in the student body. Eye candy of all teachers _except_ the gym teacher. Considered as almost everything _but_ athletic. Rumored to be anti-social, his circle of friends could be counted with one hand. Arrogant, Nerd, Snobbish, Ice Price (Most Males Impression) – Handsome, Genius, Dashing, Charming, etc. (Most Females Impression).

In all sense, there should be nothing that would pull these two – who are literally the polar opposite – together. Until one fine day, when Suzaku's cousin, Kaguya Sumeragi, pulls him in a café.

"Kaguya, what are we doing here again?" Suzaku asked his cousin as he sat down in the chair.

"Well, considering your inactiveness in your love life, I'm just helping you," Kaguya answered cheerfully.

"By pulling me to a cosplay café filled with maids?" Suzaku snorted.

He finally glanced around the café. It was designed to look like the British medieval era, with a sense of nobility. The waitresses were all dressed up as maids, and – Suzaku had to admit it – they were all quite a beauty.

Until his eyes landed on a certain maid. Distantly, he could hear Kaguya muttering something along the lines of 'seen one you like?', but he was too focus on the maid.

Long, raven hair flowing to her hips. Beautiful amethyst eyes. Pale skin. Petite form. Dressed in a maid uniform that reaches the top of her knees and knee high black boots.

She was stunning.

But, somehow, Suzaku felt that she was really familiar. As if he had seen her before. Not that Suzaku knew any friends who would dress up as a maid and work in a cosplay café. Except Milly, of course.

_(But then again, Milly would be the type of people who dresses up people as maid, rather than dressing up herself.)_

When a waitress came to him and asked for orders, he finally broke out of his daze. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Kaguya smirking. Ignoring her, he looked at the menu. The list of foods was mouthwatering.

"Caramel Americano, please," Suzaku ordered. It was, after all, his favorite drink.

"And what would you like to eat sir?"

"Hmm… Any recommendations?" Suzaku asked the waitress.

"Pizza," the waitress replied without hesitation.

"Um… I'll order the Onigiri," Suzaku said.

"Very well," the waitress answered disappointedly. "How about you, Miss?"

Kaguya opened her mouth to order but was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Sorry, I'll order later," Kaguya apologized before answering the call.

After the call, Kaguya apologized to Suzaku, stating that she had family matters to attend to. Then, she turned and left, but not before adding, "Introduce me to her after you get her, okay?"

Unfortunately, Suzaku could not leave as he had already placed his orders and he was not the type to waste. So, he began looking around the café again. He admired the detailed designs and fine decorations of the café until his eyes landed on a certain raven haired beauty again. She walked with such grace, and with a familiar sense of pride. Suzaku swore he had seen her before.

Suzaku could also see other man staring at her, some with awe, some with curiosity, and others (which were the majority) with lust.

And, somehow, she seemed oblivious to the looks she were given.

When the waitress came again, she caught him starring at the raven haired beauty.

"Our Lulu-chan is quite a catch, huh?" she said nonchalantly.

Suzaku blushed furiously when he notice how obvious he had been.

The waitress hummed a bit as if considering something. Then, her eyes flashed with a look as if she made a decision, and she bent towards Suzaku's ears and whispered, "Just for your own knowledge, our Lulu-chan is a cross dresser. The only one allowed in the café, since he was in a financial crisis and looks so gorgeous in a skirt"

Suzaku's eyes widened with shock as the waitress stalked off, smirking amusingly.

As Suzaku ate, his mind tried to process what he had just learned. The girl… Lulu-chan, is a cross dresser. Meaning, she – he – is a _male_.

_A boy._

How could a boy look so much like a girl? And so beautiful, too! What a waste.

After finishing his meal, he called for the bill.

The cross dresser, Lulu-chan, started walking his way with his bill in hands.

Suzaku turned once more to look at he- him, before sh- he stopped dead in tracks. Suzaku saw her – his! – (this is getting annoying) eyes widened with shock and fear.

Then, Suzaku knew where he had seen _him_ before.

Ashford Academy Ice Prince, Student Council Vice President, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Dressed as a maid in a maid café.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

* * *

**IX: There! How was it? Please R&R! Short, I know. It's only the prologue! I'll make things longer later. It's my _second_ story, _first_ multi-chapter, anyway. Support me so that I'll update more. Please...**

**And also, support the Maid!Lulu fandom by posting more maid goodness. Hehehe...**

**Please review so I know who to love!**

**Also, end your review with the word "Moo", I'm doing an experiment to see who actually read this notes. **

**Random, I know.**

_**Signing out, LeAwesomeOne IX.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Prelude to a Storm

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything**

**Warning: SuzakuxLelouch = yaoi. Grammatical errors and typo. Super scary Lulu glare.**

**IX: New chapter, sorry for the kind of late update. I was too busy in between school and studying for my finals. And everyone knows what finals do to us. I'm really really happy, though. I am well aware that most stories do not get such awesome traffic at the first chapter.**

**Currently, this fanfiction has:**

**8 reviews**

**9 followers**

**4 favorites**

**169 views**

**Isn't that just _awesome_?**

**Thanks to _Yuzuki Inohara_, _pft980811_, _Hikaru_, _Yusuke_ _Urameshi_ _- Mazoku_, _sadistic-sex-master_, _Guest_, _Yours_, and _the allen walker_ for their awesome reviews.**

**Yuzuki Inohara - My first reviewer! I'm glad that I made you laugh. Seriously humor is not my forte. Rather, this is my first time writing humor. So, really, your review encouraged me a lot. I hope I made you laugh this chapter too. Thank you also for listening to my shameless promotion. Hehe...**

**pft980811 - Another person who listened to my shameless promotion! Than you for checking this story out! Unfortunately, in my country, we don't celebrate Halloween. Is it fun? Is it fun? I'm envious of you getting to crossdress and all...**

**Hikaru - Yes! Spread the maid!lulu fever! Here's my update.**

**Yusuke Urameshi - Mazoku - Thanks! **

**sadistic-sex-master - AHH! I love it when the author of one of my favorite fanfictions review my fanfiction! Hmm... If according to your review, I could imagine a Suzaku falling for a Lelouch (that he thought was female), but also know Lelouch at school, and still not figuring out his identity... Then, Suzaku would try to woo Lelouch but kind of despise the boy Lelouch at school because of some kind of events... That would be fun! Oh.. I think I just wrote a prompt.**

**Guest - Here's 'ya update! :)**

**Yours - Thank me for what? o.O**

**the allen walker - Thanks! Here's the next chapter. **

**Side note, thanks for all the moo's! =D**

* * *

"What is it, Aunty?" Kaguya Sumeragi asked as she sat down on the couch.

Kururugi Rin looked up to regard her niece. " It's about Suzaku..." she said before taking a sip of her green tea.

"Suzaku? I was with him a moment ago. He seems fine."

"He has once again successfully kicked out his personal maid again."

At this, Kaguya nodded understandingly. "That is to be expected. Rather, I think that this maid lasted longer than the last ones. Poor girl, I cannot imagine what she had to go through."

Traditionally, a personal servant is subjected to each member of the Six Houses. Following the modernisation of Japan, they instead hae personal maids or butlers instead.

However, Suzaku Kururugi, the only son and therefore the heir to the Kururugi Clan - not to mention that the Kururugi Clan is the leader of the Six Houses and therefore it's head as the Prime Minister - rejects the system vehemently. Each maid he had would be mentally and verbally abused until she could not stand anymore and quit her job.

"Kaguya, I don't know what to do. If the other houses were to know..." Rin sighed in frustration.

It was certain that if Genbu were to pass away, the other houses would be certain to usurp the place as the Head of the Six Houses and Prime Minister, although Suzaku is the rightful heir. Kaguya was sure that they would come up with some excuse like breaking tradition or not respecting it.

Then, Kaguya's eyes twinkled with amusemetn as she remembered Suzaku studying a certain raven-haired maid in the cafe.

"Maybe, if we find a maid he actually likes, he wouldn't reject her."

Rin considered it for a second. "... A maid he likes? Is there even one?"

"Oh, yes there is."

* * *

As the sun started to set, Lelouch Lamperouge stepped out from his work place. Unknown to him, a pair of emerald eyes were studying him, taking in his petite form dressed in a black turtleneck, a brown jacket and a black skin tight jeans. Dressed like a male.

"So it really is you," a voice Lelouch Lamperouge very much would not like to hear called out to him.

"Kururugi Suzaku," acknowledged Lelouch as he turned to face him.

"Who knew the infamous Ice Prince of Ashford would be dressed up as a maid? Such bad luck I forgot to snap a photo... Maybe next time?" Suzaku taunted with a smirk.

Suzaku had met Lelouch prior to this engagement - although the situation and context of conversation were much more normal - and knew of the boy's snobbish and holier-than-thou attitude.

"Don't you dare," Lelouch snarled.

"I wounder what would everyone say if they find out this peculiar job of yours here?"

Lelouch's eyes widened in disbelief. "You wouldn't...," He narrowed his eyes and sent a deathly glare, snarling out "Don't you dare, or I'll..."

Suzaku fought the urge to step back from the glare. He mentally repeated to himself about the fact that an agitated Lelouch is just as physically fearsome as an agitated one month old kitten.

"You'll what? Dress up in a cat costume and seduce me?"

_**(A/N: Sorry, had to add that! I'm sure it'll work, Lelouch... Why don't you try it?)**_

Lelouch spluttered for moment before quickly regaining his composure. He mentally thought of a way to counter Suzaku and threaten him to no reveal the secret. In the end, he thought of three methods.

**Method One: Kill Kururugi Suzaku**  
If carried out successfully, the chance of Suzaku revealing his secret would be reduced to zero. However, Suzaku is both physically stronger than him and also no dim-witted. Plus, if Lelouch had somehow successfully murder him (oh, believe me Lelouch _can_), Lelouch would be at the top of the wanted list for murdering the son of the Prime Minister. In conclusion, the risk of deploying this method would be too high, although it would ensure 100% success in keeping Kururugi Suzaku's mouth shut.

Lelouch mentally categorized the method as a last resort method and stepped on to Method Two.

**Method Two: Grab That Stone Over There And Hit Kururugi Suzaku's Head As Hard As Possible And Hope For An Amnesia (not death, that would be Method One)**  
Leloluch would have a high chance of hitting Suzaku's head as the element of surprise would be at his side. Also, the stone was just a stone throw away - pun intended - and _oh so tempting_. However, the chance of Suzaku having amnesia would be 50-50. Andd Lelouch was certain that luck was _not _on his side today. Plus, Lelouch might also accidentally kill Suzaku, and that was not acceptable as it would be Method One. _(Lelouch was unable to admit that he lacked the strenght to achieve such act)_ Also, as stated in Method One, Lelouch would be at the top of the wanted list for assaulting the Prime Minister's son, and if the amnesia didn't happen as hoped, Suzaku would be able to identify his assailant, AKA Lelouch. In conclusion, this method is worse than Method One and must not be deployed.

That left Lelouch to Method Three, which is -

"I'll shut up if you do anything I say, deal?"

* * *

_**(A/N: I had a big urge to stop the chapter there, it was just such a perfect cliffhanger. But, ah well. I decided to be kind for once)**_

* * *

A moment passed and Suzaku could see the inner turmoil in Lelouch (also catching Lelouch glancing at the stone nearby). Suddenly, Suzaku thought of an idea.

"I'll shut up if you do anything I say, deal?"

Pause.

Silence.

"...Anything?" Lelouch's eyes met Suzaku's hesitantly.

Lelouch looked so damn vulnerable and adorable that Suzaku wanted to glomp -

_Wait! WHAT?! Where the hell did that come from?!_

Suzaku mentally chastised himself.

"Don't worry, I won't force you to do anything wrong or illegal against your will," Suzaku assured.

"Very well. Deal it is, but you must not reveal this secret in any situation"

"Yes," Suzaku nodded.

"Swear upon your life!", Lelouch snapped at Suzaku casual assurance.

Suzaku couldn't help but chuckled at Lelouch's insecurities.

"I swear upon my life that I would not expose your alter ego as the _adorable_ maid waitress Lulu-chan in the Geass Maid Cafe."

Lelouch's right eye twitched at the unnecessarily elaborated speech.

"If you break the promise, I swear I'll personally castrate you," Lelouch threaten with and icy cold glare.

Suzaku inwardly shudder at the glare, but instead grin widely and said with assurance, "Don't worry, I'm a man of my words. Also, I still have uses with my manhood."

Suzaku heard Lelouch let out a sigh of relief as Lelouch turned his back to Suzaku and walked away, until Suzaku added, "And you'll have to listen to everything I say~"

Personally, Suzaku couldn't but feel that the meeting was a start of something wonderful.

As for Lelouch, he felt that it was like a prelude to a storm. The only thing was whether when the storm end, it would leave a mess of destruction, or give way to spring.

* * *

**IX: So, how was it? I hope I made you laugh. It was a short chapter... But whatever. Hmm... what's up in Kaguya's mind? And why do Suzaku kick out his maids? And I'm pretty sure it's so obvious that Lelouch will end up as Suzaku's personal maid.**

**Anyway, for explanation, I change the government system of Japan a little. The Six Houses is like some kind of big clans or something, and the head of the Six Houses will be Prime Minister. The Kururugi clan is leading the Six Houses now. The Sumeragi clan is one of the Six Houses that is closest to the Kururugis.**

**Kururugi Rin is Suzaku's mother.**

**Please, Rate & Review!**

**Hmm... to everybody reading this, name me your favorite dessert. =D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Raven Haired Beauty

**Disclaimer: If you think I own anything, go to the physcho ward.**

**Warning: Mild SuzaLulu, the infamous super scary icy cold Lulu glare. Oh, and a single curse word. Grammar errors and typo.**

**IX: *sigh* I'm actually not quite contented with this chapter but... whatever. Not that much humor this time, too. And a fairly short chapter. Don't worry, though. I'm gonna pump it up some more (with humor!) next chapter. If I can. I actually spent my time developing the characters, with their past and what affected their personalities, to their families and stuff. Yes, I am a freaking 'character past' fan.**

**Thanks to _Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen_, _sadistic-sex-master_, _Yuzuki Inohara_, _A.A_, _the allen walker_, _nala87_, and _SpiritofLove961_ for their awesome reviews.**

**Also thanks for all your yummy desserts.**

**Replies to Reviews: (only necessary ones that has other words than 'thanks')**

**sadistic-sex-master: Red velvet cake with icecream, eh? I've never tried that before. Here's my update, so update your story too!**

**Yuzuki Inohara: Thank you! I'm glad I made you laugh. Yes, Method 2 is interesting as it is... Sugar cookies are god send. And cake and ice cream?! *drooling* Also, never fear, for there are never too much desserts.**

**pft 980811: I'm glad I achieve my goal. Also, I'm aware of you threatening the author's nuts (ovaries) in another story for their cliffhangers...**

**A.A: I'm giving you an imaginary Maid Lulu plushie for your questions! Hmm, how dirty will this story get, eh? I'm not sure, I've never actually written a lemon before. But, if the story needs (or my reviewers request), I might actually try writing one. Still, I don't have that much confidence. Also, what do you mean by role reversal?**

**SpiritofLove961: There are just vague hints of what Suzaku has in store for Lulu in this chapter. Look out for future chapters! That's when things get... um, awkward (fun for readers).**

**Hey, people! Ask some questions, okay? Like A.A, though she/he is unfortunately, an anon reviewer. Because it's extremely fun to develop the story together with my fellow readers, and listen to some suggestion. Still, a review is good enough...**

* * *

_**... Ashford Academy ...**_

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of class and the start of lunch time. The students started leaving the class, except for a certain raven haired teenager who was still sitting comfortably in his seat, head resting on his hand while 'gazing out of the window'.

Kururugi Suzaku happily walked to his newfound 'slave', noticing him staring at the window.

"Hey, what's so interesting out there?" he asked while looking out of the window.

When the raven haired teenager did not answer, Suzaku frowned and tried again. Still, Suzaku did not get an answer, or even a single respond.

"Hey, you better not ignore me, or I'll-" Suzaku started but was cut off by a certain blond girl that entered the class.

"That won't work, Suzaku," Milly Ashford said as she stalked next to Suzaku, in front of Lelouch.

"You'll have to do this!" she sang and hit Lelouch's head with a roll of paper, "Awake!"

Suzaku watched in disbelief as Lelouch's head fell on the table, then sprang up and glared at both Suzaku and Milly.

_'He was... sleeping?! The Ice Prince of Ashford was sleeping through class?! The eye candy of all teachers was sleeping through class?!'_

"What?!" he snarled at Milly and Suzaku.

Suzaku faltered a little at the deathly glare. "Well, it's lunch time and..." he trailed off.

"Stop scaring Suzy here with your super scary icy cold Lulu glare!" Milly mock scolded Lelouch before hitting his head with a roll of paper again.

Lelouch sighed and stood, looking at Milly. "And what brings you here today, Miss President?"

"I'm just here to remind you that there's a student council meeting, and don't you skip again!"

"I'm busy today. Just get along with the meeting without me. You'll do fine," Lelouch said as he started walking towards the door.

Milly frowned and crossed her arms. "But we're planning for the upcoming school festival today," she protested.

"You know I won't have any interesting ideas to provide. You, on the other hand, have plenty. Just think of something," Lelouch said dismissively.

_'The Vice President of the Student Council is skipping the meeting? Again? Isn't he suppose to be an all perfect - except physical - student?!'_

Suzaku saw Milly sulked a while, then something gleamed in her eyes and she chirped "Okay!" before skipping out of the classroom.

_'The all perfect student actually sleeps in class and skip the Student Council meetings... That was unexpected,' _Suzaku thought before coming to his senses and saw Lelouch leaving the classroom.

"Wait, Lelouch!" he called.

"What?" Lelouch spun around, obviously not pleased.

"Well... It's lunch time, so let's have lunch together!" Suzaku said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Have lunch with you? Why should I have lunch with you?" Lelouch asked, a scandalized look plastered on his face.

"Well... because I said so!" Suzaku chirped.

"And why should I follow what you say?" Lelouch countered.

At this, Suzaku smirked, knowing he was winning. "Because Lulu-chan wants to remain unknown~!" he sang.

Lelouch looked alarmed and scanned around their surroundings. "Keep your voice down. You were practically announcing it to the world!"

Lelouch started walking away.

"Then, let's go for lunch, my little slave," Suzaku said and started following Lelouch. However, Lelouch stopped suddenly.

"S-slave...?" he muttered in disbelief. Then, he spun around and glared at Suzaku.

"Slave?! I am not your slave, Kururugi Suzaku! And what makes you think I am?" he snapped at Suzaku.

"Hey, chill... It's just that you're suppose to do anything I say and-"

"And that makes you think I am your slave?! I am nobody's slave!" Lelouch snapped, cutting off Suzaku. "Well, then be it! Reveal that thing for all I care! Fuck you and your imaginary slave! I will not be your slave, or anyone else's!"

Lelouch stormed off before Suzaku could react.

* * *

_**... Kururugi Manor ...**_

* * *

Suzaku lied on his bed at night as he though about Lelouch.

_Why was he over-reacting today? I was just joking..._

_But, for a moment there, I thought I saw fear in his eyes at the mention of the word 'slave'._

_... He must have had a bad past. He didn't seem like a bad person, maybe just unwilling to trust others. After all, I should know that face well._

_Wait, why in the world is he stuck in my mind? Why can't I concentrate on any other things except for him...?_

Suzaku groaned in frustration and sank his head in the pillow. Suzaku remembered when he saw Lelouch in the maid uniform.

_He really looked like a girl, those alabaster, pale skin. Beautiful amethyst eyes. Soft, raven hair. He looks equally as beautiful as a boy, though._

_Wait, what?! What am I thinking about? I'm thinking about him as... beautiful?_

_Am I... falling in love? No way, I'm straight and he's a boy. I wouldn't fall in love with a male. _

_So... why am I feeling like this?_

_Is it because... his eyes reminds me of mine? The eyes that shows that he's unwilling to trust..._

_Yes, that must be it. I just want him to gain back his ability to trust. That is all._

That night, Suzaku slept dreaming about a certain raven haired beauty.

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Hello, is this Lelouch Lamperouge speaking?"_

"Yes?"

_"I am Sumeragi Kaguya, the heir for the Sumeragi house. I have a job that might interest you."_

"A... job?"

_"Do not worry, it is a decent, legal job. You will be, after all, working for a member of the Six Houses. There is also a decent pay."_

"... Why specifically me?"

_"Because I am sure that only you can accomplish this."_

"And why is that so?"

_"You'll see."_

"...What job is this?"

_"It is rather, complicated. Why not we meet and discuss more about this job?"_

"Very well... Where do you suggest we meet up, then?"

_"Hmm... You can meet me at the park after your job."_

"M-my job?! Wait! How do you know about my job?"

_"Well, you will be working for a member of the Six Houses. Of course we'll do a detail investigation on you before we hire you."_

"... I see. Very well, then."

* * *

**IX: So... how was it? Short chapter, I know. Kind of boring too, I konw. My mind just wasn't in the mood for too much humor, apologizes! You see, intensive study for finals have it's negative effects. Damn you, finals! Oh, and I might falter a bit with my update speed (which is, apparently, every Sunday [depends on region]). Negative effects of finals again. **

**So, Rate and Review, people!**

**And... _do you guys want a lemon later on_? I've never written one, but I could try...**

**I was eating Pocky while writing the first scene...**

**So, people! If your Pocky obsessed (like me), _what is your favorite Pocky flavor?_**

**Unfortunately, my country only sells the Chocolate and Strawberry one. Though, I've ate a box of Almond Crush Pocky before...**

**Seriously, my country needs to invest in more Pockys!**

**Remember, people (future reviewers), DO YOU WANT A LEMON SCENE and WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE POCKY?!**

_**Signing out, IX.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmare, Pizza and Meetings

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN ANYTHING!**

**Warning: Still slight YAOI, and a crazy character. Guess who! Also, typos and grammar mistakes; Me no perfecto!**

**IX: ... *Bows and sincerely apologizes* Sorry! By far, my very _first _late update of this story. But hey, my finals are next week, and it's a wonder I get to post today. I mean, intensive studies for finals have its negative effects. ARGH! I hope I get good results. Anyway, I shall cease my ramblings here. I know I said more humor this chapter, but while writing it, I accidentally slipped to drama. Ooops! But hey, there's still a dosage of humor, and the ending is totally opening the doors to _DA HUMOR. _**

**Anyway, the guilty me had to check outside my window every night for a mad person (_pft980811_) and the Pocky supply of my country (_SailorKickass270_)**

**Thanks to:_ Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen_; _pft980811_; _kuroneko-sakura_; _Yuzuki Inohara_; _SpiritofLove961_; _LeVal_; _DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky_; _Guest_; _SailorKickass270_ and _Eternal Witch_ (chapter 1)for your wonderful reviews.**

**Special thanks to _pft980811_ and _SailorKickass270_ for the threat (you guys have wonderfully creative threats) and _Yuzuki Inohara_ for pointing out the mistake. **

**And yes, LeVal. You got that right. Milly's gonna make Lulu play dress up~ Soon... ;) Also, thanks for pointing out I'm a genius. My ego raised ten fold. **

* * *

_"No! No!" a raven haired boy cried frantically as he escaped into the gardens._

_The estate was huge, and he had barely left the house during his current second year stay there. He tried to stay silent as he ran through the garden, dressed in nothing but a thin, white T-shirt - that was too big for his size - and a pair of black shorts that reached his knees._

_The boy sobbed in dismay when he saw a silver haired man, Mao - his official adopted father. The boy immediately stumbled into the thicker part of the gardens. No knowing where to go, he hid under a bush and tried to silence himself._

_Suddenly, a siren rang loudly, hurting the boy's ears. He tried in vain to pull off the annoying collar around his neck - with a built-in alarm and sensor - but failed. Closing his ears with his hands and curling into a ball, he cried, refusing to believe that escape was impossible._

_As the man he both hated and feared - second only to the man who brought him to the world and led him to this hell - closed in to him, he tried to run away again, only to be pulled by the waist and mauled off back to the dreaded mansion._

_Receiving a deathly glare from their master - that could be depicted as 'get the hell away or you won't just leave withouth your job' - the servants scurried away, leaving their master and poor young master alone._

_Still mauling the 12 year old boy, they entered the basement. The silver haired man threw the boy into a dark cell roughly. As the boy got up and scurried away into a dark corner, the man went up to him and grasp his chin, softly carrasseing the boy's bruised cheek._

_Grinning insanely and eyes gleaming sadistically, the man said cheerfully, "Why are you running away, Lelouch? Is it not fun here?"_

_The boy whimpered pathetically and tried to escape the man's grasp and crawl to the dark corner, but the man tightened his hold on the boy._

_"Don't go..." the man paused, then narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You want to leave?! I will not let you leave me! Don't think that just because I adopted you, you will be my son! NO!"_

_The man started kicking at the poor, sobbing boy - who was curling up into a ball._

_"No! You..." the man shouted. "SLAVE!"_

_"MY SLAVE!"_

_"You are worse than my servants, my maids and my butlers!"_

_"You belong to me!"_

_"You don't even deserve to live!"_

_"You... the spawn of the woman who made her leave me!"_

"Lelouch... Lelouch..."

_"You... Slave!"_

"No..."

"Lelouch!"

_"Slave! Slave! Slave! Slave! SLAVE!"_

"LELOUCH!"

**"NO!"**

* * *

Lelouch sat up with a strangled scream. Looking around frantically, he noticed that he wasn't in that dark cell, but in his room at Ashford. It was all just a dream.

Just a dream... But _this_ wasn't a dream.

Lelouch smelled pizza. With extra cheese.

Narrowing his eyes at the green haired witch sprawling on his bed casually, he snapped "What are you doing here, witch?!"

C.C. hummed, then sat up and looked at Lelouch in the eyes seriously, she stated "You were having a dream."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"You know that doesn't work on a tear-stained face." C.C. said nonchalantly.

Lelouch gasped and wiped his face quickly.

"Was it... him?" she asked softly.

Lelouch paused for a moment, then nodded his head with a defeated sigh.

_'As I suspected, he hasn't completely gotten over it yet... Well, 5 years of that is a little too hard to forget.'_

"Hmm... Want some pizza?" C.C. offered.

Lelouch blinked at C.C., then mocked gasped, "Oh, the world must be rotating the wrong direction! C.C. is actually offering pizza... for free!"

"... I bought it with your credit card." C.C. stated, still holding out the pizza.

Lelouch wisely ignored the credit card statement. "You might magically not be affected, but I'd rather die than touch that piece of grease. Not that I'll survive if I actually eat it." Lelouch said, eyeing the 'piece of grease' with disgust.

"It's called pizza, and it's a godsend," C.C. said, munching the pizza happily (most probably because she didn't have to lose one of her 'godsends'). "Lelouch, you're too skinny for your own good. You didn't eat last night, did you?"

Lelouch ignored C.C. and walked towards his bathroom.

"I'm going to have a shower, then a cup of coffee, and I'll be off to work." he annouced.

C.C. lied back onto the bed - Lelouch's bed - and continue munching on her only care of the world: Pizza. With extra cheese.

Lelouch's eye twitched at her behavior. "Clean the room after eating. Make sure you don't leave any crumbs and the pizza boxes behind."

"Yes, yes. You'll do that when you return." C.C. sang cheerfully, rolling around on the bed.

Lelouch wisely ignored C.C., once again, and entered the bathroom, pausing as he remembered something.

"C.C., I have a new job today. I'm coming home later."

C.C. pretended she did not hear him and continue munching her pizza happily. However, inside, she was pondering about Lelouch, concerned for his well being.

"Another job, huh? Lelouch... you really haven't gotten over that, have you? But you wear that mask as if you're perfectly fine. Yet, you aren't. I can see that you take up all those jobs to spend your time, to not think about it. Then, you come home all tired and try to sleep without any dreams. Yet, you continue having those nightmares. I only hope you'll get over it soon," she muttered once Lelouch left the room, looking at her Cheese-kun, "But we'll help him, won't we, Cheese-kun?"

* * *

Suzaku sighed in frustration as he entered his house after school. He all but threw himself on the couch, channeling through the television. When nothing caught his interest, he off'ed the television and threw the remote control away, watching it bounce on the couch.

The reason for his bad mood? Lelouch. Suzaku had no idea why, but the raven haired teenager seemed to be the center of his thoughts these days. Granted, seeing the infamous Ice Prince of Ashford cross dressing isn't something one would forget easily.

But still...

And why did Lelouch have to avoid him all day? It was frustrating, chasing after him all day. And just when Suzaku thought he finally had Lelouch cornered after school, Suzaku found out that Lelocuh had already returned home earlier.

_'Damn it! Stop thinking about him! I should think about other things, other important things! Like... the new maid! Yes, the new maid! Kaguya said that mom hired a new maid, and that she'll be coming... today.'_

Suzaku smirked, "Poor, poor maid. I hope she doesn't have that much useless pride like the last one, and that she'll give up early."

_**(A/N: Oh, Suzaku... Don't get me started about your new maid's pride.)**_

_'Now, what shall I do to scare her away?'_

Suzaku saw the house butler, Ohgi, walking pass him.

"Ohgi, come here for a second," he called.

"Yes, Young Master Suzaku?"

"The new maid... when's she coming?"

"She's already here. In fact, she's speaking with your mother at this very moment."

"In my mother's study?"

Ohgi nodded.

And so Suzaku found himself sneaking up the stairs, to his mother's study, hiding outside of the room, peeking into the door crack.

"Do you understand your duties, then?" Suzaku heard his mother speak.

Suzaku saw the new maid, but only her back as she was facing his mother. Although Suzaku could not see her face, there was something familiar about the new maid.

The new maid nodded. "Yes, but who will I be serving?"

Suzaku had a feeling of déjà vu.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you that, did I? Silly me... You will be serving my son. In fact, I think that he's right outside of the room." Rin smirked. "Come in, Suzaku."

Suzaku saw the maid turned around, facing towards the door, confirming Suzaku's suspicions on the identity of the new maid.

Opening the door slowly, Suzaku revealed himself dramatically.

* * *

**IX: Dun DUN DUN! The awaited moment! And I left a cliffhanger! Muahaha! Are my nuts (ovaries) in danger, pft980811?! Or are you gonna be my personal crazy stalker? :)**

**Anyway, fair warning here: I might not be able to update next week. **

**ARGH! I'm still going crazy because of my finals here. You see, I'm quite studious, and when you usually get good grades, your parents will kill you if you get anything less.**

**Thus, the pressure. AH!**

**Anyway, thanks for all your Pocky flavors. I've not yet decide whether or not to do the lemon because, I'VE NEVER DONE ONE BEFORE! Not that I have ever posted a multi-chapter fanfiction until this one. I'll try and manage. When the time comes for a lemon, I'll have it up, if it's suitable. Still, it's fun listening to everybody's opinions. **

**So, people, I've added C.C. and Ohgi to the story. Though, if any of you guys catch it, C.C. made a cameo appearance in the prologue.**

**Anyway, here's my question. Who else do you want to appear in the story, and do you guys want any OC? What do you want to happen in this story - that would strengthen the bonds of our Suzaku and Lulu.**

**Remember: any characters, OCs and events you want!**

**Please review! As the saying goes: "A review per chapter (by every readers) keeps the updates fast.**

**Also, feel free to threaten me. I certainly don't mind. In fact, I have a good laugh to it. ;)**

**Signing out, LeAwesomeOne IX**


End file.
